User blog:Newraptor/Epic Rap Battles of History: Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTOOOOORYYYY! SCORPION… VS. SUB-ZEROOOOOOO! BEGIN! Sub-Zero: Call hell and tell it that it’s about to freeze over, Hate you dude, you suck more dick than that DC crossover. I’m Sub-Zero, you’re sub-par, My raps are ice cold bars, I’ve men from afar, But I still walk out alive with no scars! You should’ve ran, Hanzo, too late for a Friendship! Quan-Chi played you like a fiddle with all of his bullshit! Like seriously, who would fall for that bald liar? If I wanted a skeletal hellspawn, I’ll call Ghost Rider! You let one lie turn you into a skeleton and ruin your life, And proceeded to falsely avenge your daughter and your wife. I’m the blue ninja representing the Lin Kuei, Took your spot in Injustice and I’m here to stay! I got the skills, And the kills, To send chills, Down your ripped out spine! Face it, this Flawless Victory is mine! Scorpion: Fresh out of the Netherrealm and into the cold, I’ll melt you down because haven’t you been told, That heat melts ice into water in every way, And honestly? The cold never bothered me anyway. Your clan are crazy, turning their own members into mindless, killing machines, Then you turned on them and you got gift wrapped by them like a present under a tree. I’ve killed you once and burned you till you were roasty, I think Dan Forden would agree my raps are, “Toasty!” You got your own game but wish it stayed a mythology, Gonna crack your skull so bad to teach you some body anatomy! I’m gonna knock your ass so flat, you’ll be beneath bottom tier, This battle is over, Shao Kahn: FINISH HIM! Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Sub-Zero dodges the chain and it keeps going… but then, with one mighty tug, Scorpion pulls in another ninja… who’s green. Reptile: Representing Outworld, call me Reptile! When it comes to ninjas, I’ve got the style! To wreck this angry hellspawn and this wannabe Mr. Freeze, I’m Tarkatalkin’ trash and bringing you both down to your knees! Man, if you think you can beat me, you must be the ones doing acid, Because I’ll add you both to my list of kills that’s already massive! You need some sun, Subby, and Scorpion, you need to calm down right now, you angry troll, My raps are burning hot and will haunt you right down to the core of your soul! Suddenly, a red explosion occurs and a red ninja appears. Ermac: Did somebody say soul? Because you are but one, we are many, In terms of ass-whoopings, we hand out plenty. We are a product of many beings put into one, You beating us is more of a stretch than Reptile’s tongue. To me, you are all nothing but un-wanted souls, I’ll stomp you out like I’m Pest Control! A poof of smoke appears… and a grey ninja appears. Smoke: Yo, my name is Smoke and your about to get smoked, Noob Saibot: Noob and Saibot here to make you all look like a joke, Rain: I’m Rain and it when it comes to raps, I’m the Fresh Prince, Chameleon: Chameleon here and I’m here to say that I’m convinced- Shao Kahn: ENOUGH! Let me come down there and show you how raps are done, When it comes to MK’s bosses, I’m number one! You need to show some fucking respect, I’m Shao Kahn! Rule over Outworld, making Tarkatans mow my lawn! Ask Raiden, you don’t wanna fight me! I’m the baddest motherfucker the realms have to see! I’m the greatest Mortal Kombatant in Outworld; I’m it’s absolute best fighter, And little known fact? Well, I’ll show you why I’m also called MC Wrath Hammer! Scorpion, you need to calm down with all that heating rage, Reptile, you’re a weak pathetic fool, you got Johnny Caged! Noob, all I gotta say to roast you is your first name, And man, it’s hard me to be afraid of a ninja named after purple fucking Rain! Sub-Zero, you’re freezing which is why you can’t drop one single good burn, And while you have a ton of souls, Ermac, my respect is something you’ll never earn! Smoke, you can’t decide if you’re a ninja or a robot, Oh and yeah, I’ve met people who know you, Chameleon… not! I’m the same man who found a way to find a loophole in the Mortal Kombat tourney, But I didn’t need to do that with you guys because you ain’t even near me! Just saying my name makes the Elder Gods cry like a Babality! This whole rap battle is over… FATALITY! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Scorpion Sub-Zero Reptile Ermac Smoke Noob Saibot Rain Chameleon Shao Kahn Tie Category:Blog posts